


Snippets of different times

by Nurseoflove



Category: Adora/Catra (She-Ra) - Fandom, Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra) - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, NSFW, POVs, Post canon, Romance, Sex, She-Ra Season 4 Spoilers, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3 Spoilers, She-Ra season 5 spoilers, Snippets, dribbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: Just some ideas or stories floating around my head. I just wanted to write down.Some will be short others long happy or sad, hope you like it.
Relationships: Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora & Hordak (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Hordak (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glimmer & Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia & Entrapta (She-Ra)
Kudos: 18





	1. A memory that should stay forgotten

It was a cold morning for hordak, which used to be normal for him. Except lately he had been waking up to lilac strands surrounding his body, keeping him warm before his day at the .....fright.....zone......would.....start......Wait..? The fright zone? Wasn’t he a proud servant of the galactic horde, on brother prime’s ship? What was the fright zone? Wait, who’s entrapta? what even is an entrapta? He should report this to prime of course brother would happily help him, his most unloved brother, back into his endless light. As he walked towards his brother’s light he ignored the strands he once felt around him,the pain in his chest would soon be gone. Hopefully for good this time.

(Very short I know but soon more will come)


	2. A peaceful time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a peaceful day with friends and family (takes place a few years after prime’s demise)

She felt like she was dreaming, the day was so perfect. The birds were singing, the day was warm and the sky was a beautiful blue. A perfect day to spend with her loved ones as she stroked Catra’s long flowing hair. She watched as Entrapta and Bow designed a new robot to help defend and clean glimmer’s castle (in case any other off worlders feel like invading their planet again or that the castle wasn’t looking its best). She felt the cool wind through her hair as she could hear Glimmer’s soft snoring and Wrong Hordak (Kadorh) snoring near her. She has never felt so calm before, so at peace. Even Hordak was enjoying the beautiful day, eating a pear nearby, while imp demanded pets from him while lounging on his lap. She could only silently hope they have many more days like this. Hopefully with all her friends next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Beautiful days with friends and loved ones sooo thought adora should get some of that too.


	3. A strange backwater planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has no name he’s just a part of the whole

What a strange planet, he thought as he walked through....what did they call it? Bright mood? Meh, the name escaped him. He looked around as he was being lead by a tiny eternian. He couldn’t see her face since she had been hiding it ever since he first met her. Sure, she had pulled up her mask to yell at him, something about remembering her? and would throw fits at his lack of response. But he couldn’t help her, he was just a part of the whole that served under the light of horde prime, he felt lighter thinking of him. How unfortunate, he was defeated by a being called She-ah. He wondered what would happen to him and his brothers now. He felt the long hair tighten slightly on his wrist as he was lead into a throne room. How unflattering, for supposed royalty. It reminded him of the overly decorated room (cell) he was placed in. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t be with his brothers, it was such a terrible time in their lives. No longer having their beloved prime. But when he would state his concerns he would be completely ignored by all the eternians. He decided it might be in his best interest to just stay in the sidelines for now. As the tiniest of eternians pleaded with her queen for more time, he could feel multiple eyes on him. His eyes moved around the room to see the eternians that defeated his god. He despised them, hated looking at them. He let his mind wonder as the tiny eternian argued with her queen. Eventually he was being lead again by her. He honestly couldn’t understand her, she kept speaking like she knew him, cared for him and had even tried to give him a name. A name he rightfully disregarded, she seemed very upset by it. But she wasn’t a chosen servant like himself she didn’t know that honor ,so it didn’t matter to him what she felt. He was led to a tree, as she sat under it he looked around. It looked like a garden but why was there a section of the garden that gave him chills. His focus was brought back to her, she had her knees to her chest and began hugging her knees. Her head resting on her knees and a strange jerking movement from her head and arms started happening. He could feel one of his ears go up and the other go down, his head tilted as he looked down at her. Eternians were such strange creatures, he began sitting on a bench nearby when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. With such force it knocked the wind out of him. He could hear someone scream and feel his arms pinned behind him. “Adora stop!! Leave him alone!” The tiny one screamed. Adora? Ahhh the wretch that destroyed horde prime. He could feel her get off him though reluctantly. He slowly got on his knees,ever since prime died he’s been on this planet where it seems the gravity has been weakening his body and right now thanks to this ”adora” his body was in pain again. He could feel gloved hands helping him stand up. The tiny one and adora were discussing why she was “crying” whatever that means and she kept mentioning someone named hordak. He felt his head grow light as the world slowly became fuzzy. Pain began shooting through him, so intensely he felt himself drop. More screaming ensued while he let sweet unconsciousness take him. He wondered if maybe.....just maybe.... he could see prime again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do some more of this if I think of more parts but honestly there’s not a lot of amnesia Hordak content


	4. Unsolicited arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta step away from arguments

Entrapta could feel it in her very bones. She normally wasn’t good with people but she knew he was about to blow. Everyone in the room could feel it, except kadorh. Imp had maneuvered his way to Entrapta while Emily hid in her charging corner. Entrapta was thinking of how to de-escalate the situation but she just wasn’t fast enough. As Hordak’s face began turning a darker red and his ears were pinned as close as they could get to his head. He exploded yelling at kadorh his catch phrase “get out!”. Kadorh wasn’t having it though and began demanding Hordak put on the sweater he had made him for Christmas. Hordak was unbelievably angry and even had his claws a little raised, in case kadorh tried something. Entrapta began rubbing the bridge of her nose as their yelling got louder. She decided the only way to save her lost time and get some quiet from all the yelling, she would be working in her room. Her pigtails lifted her and imp into the air vents and towards her room. A few hours later after finally getting some work done she went to check on the brothers. Kadorh had tears of frustration dried on his face and hordak had the biggest scowl he could muster, but the least they’d stop fighting. The brothers were sitting opposite of each other as Entrapta sat between them. Her hair extended towards both brothers, a moist tissue for Kadorh and a stress ball for Hordak. She awkwardly patted her knees and started playing with her gloves. “Dinner time?”


	5. A strange backwater planet part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s gonna crack soon, Whether it’s the clone or the princesses, it’s still up to debate.

He woke up sore and in pain, he opened his eyes to see the overly decorated room. He tried to sit up but his body felt too weak. He really was Prime’s most unworthy brother. He sighed, deciding staying in bed was his only option. Hopefully the tiny eternian wouldn’t bother him in his room (cell). He could at least look how to window and let his mind wonder to the glory of prime. But his tranquility was ruined by loud knocking. He hoped if he simply ignored the knocking the person would leave. But the knocking got louder and more aggressive. He covered his head with his pillow as tight as he could to not hear anything. Eventually he couldn’t feel the vibration of the door and thought the person left. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone touch his hand. He quickly sat up but it caused him so much pain he leaned down on the bed. “Hordak! Please be careful!” The tiny eternian begged him. He could feel his deep growl in his throat. He was getting sick and tired of people calling him that. He proudly didn’t have a name and frankly didn’t want one. The tiny eternian realizing what she said, lowered her mask. “Sorry” she said as she rubbed her arm. “I don’t understand, why do you insist on bothering me? don’t you have anything better to do?” He narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs at her. From the way she was holding her hands near her chest, his words must have upset her. He laid back down with a hiss. She rubbed her arm awkwardly and lifted her mask. “Do you want any pain medicine? Could help you feel better”. He honestly just wanted to be alone but if it meant she’d leave him for a bit. “ yes I would appreciate pain medicine” She had a glow in her eyes as she quickly ran from the room. Such a strange creature he thought. After a medicine induced nap, the clone was feeling good enough to walk around the castle. He made his way to the garden as he sat to observe the river near by. He heard someone gasp from behind him, he didn’t care enough to turn around. “K...Kadorh..?“ the feminine voice yelled. Great another name the clone didn’t want. He could hear someone walk towards him. Finally he looked towards the person, ah, a face he recognized. Little sister, though she was just as unworthy as he was after betraying prime. She narrowed her eyes a him, “Hordak”. He bared his fangs at her “ I have no name! Why do you vermin continue to associate that name with me?!” Little sister bared her own fangs at him but then looked, sad? “Why.....why’d you do it?” He tilted his head as he watched her sit near where he was. “Why’d you let him do that to you? Why did you volunteer to go through that suffering?” The clone was at a loss for words, what was she talking about? Having enough he got up and started walking back to his room, leaving little sister to her own thoughts. All he wanted was some peace and quiet but apparently that was too much to ask for. He was almost in the room again when the small queen teleported in front of him. He had apparently startled her as her behind connected to the floor. He offered a hand to the young queen but she just slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me!” She got up and dusted herself off. “Don’t think, you have me fooled like everyone else. I know you’re lying but the second I find out you do “remember” you’ll be receiving your punishment for all the suffering you caused!, to me, my family, my friends and my people! Do you hear me Hordak!” As she was in the middle of her rant the clone had already begun walking away. He was tired of this place and tired of being given that name. But he didn’t really have anywhere to go......yet..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be nsfw and it’s probably going to be bad since I’ve never written nsfw but meh it’ll help my writing skills


	6. The feeling of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW also most likely going to be cringeworthy since I’m not good at writing stories, much less nsfw but eh it was fun

He felt so small despite his large stature. His breath was bated, he could feel her playing with his body. His claws were digging into the bed. Her tongue was suddenly on his neck forcing grunts out of him. He felt so hot and wanted something to happen so desperately. But she just kept playing with him. He felt her hands slowly stroke him from his chest to his stomach. Silently wishing she would go down further but she started playing with the ports on his rib area. She was the only one who knew how sensitive that area was. Hordak could feel his body twitch slightly. He knew what she wanted but his damn pride wasn’t going to allow himself to beg. Then she stroked his cock and his pride shivered up and died. It wasn’t fair! She’d barely touched him but he already wanted to finish. Her movement stopped as she started kissing his belly and moving her finger on his tip. He could feel his ears straighten when she looked at him. So dominant, so beautiful, so deviant and it was all just for him. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Entrapta please! I can’t! You’re driving me crazy!” Hordak could hear the need in his own voice. He could feel his face turn redder then it already was and it spread to the tips of his ears. She pretended to think about it while playing with his tip. “Are you sure?” She gave him a sultry look. “You know how much I love seeing you this twitchy.” She cooed as she gently stroked his ridged cock. Her point was immediately valid as she saw his ears twitch up and down without control. “Oh? Sensitive there? How about...” Before she could even finish her thought Hordak began begging. “Ah! Please! I can’t take anymore!” Lustful tears started forming in his eyes as he looked at her completely lust taken. She almost came just from the look, she felt her own face turn red. She had been teasing him for an hour now and he was definitely reaching his limit. He was starting to lose it, overwhelmed by her exploring his body and touching him so deliciously he couldn’t handle it. Entrapta realized he was about to reach his end by touch alone so she stopped which ripped a whine from Hordak. She saw his hips twitched aching for her touch, and could tell his eyes had rolled into his head from the almost orgasm. Entrapta crawled to his stomach as she kissed him sweetly,licking his neck while he continued to whine. She could feel him calm down as their kissing softened. She nibbled his neck and would occasionally bite him, just to keep him in the moment. He could feel Entrapta’s wetness on his stomach so he reach between her legs. Entrapta moaned loudly as Hordak began slowly rubbing her clit, it felt amazing. She knew she was aroused but hadn’t realized how much. Entrapta was starting to reach her limits as Hordak started rubbing her faster and even started teasing her hole. She kissed him hard and got out of his wonderful reach. She wanted him more then ever. She got into position Hordak could feel himself twitch as entrapta slowly started topping him. She held onto his thighs as he moaned. She slowly started settling on him, since he was on the larger scale she had to be careful but after so much tension she was undeniably wet and aroused for him. As she finally got him all the way in she could feel him in her. He started massaging her stomach to help her relax because she was truly squeezing the life out of him. He gasped as she slowly rocked into him, his other hand cupped her breast. She started a slow rhythm but it felt so good she started speeding up. Hordak didn’t know what to do with himself when she started going faster and harder. One of his claws was now digging into the bed and the other was messing with his hair. He could feel how wet she was and how tightly she was squeezing him. His moans were freely escaping his mouth now as he felt his legs part further for her as she kept riding him. She dug her nails into the bed as they were both nearing their end and absolutely started losing her mind when Hordak uncontrollably started humping with her, helping him reach her euphoria. Entrapta sensing the end was near started rubbing her clit hard. Hordak came from the intensity of their love making and the sight of his beloved. Entrapta finished up with a loud moan as her hips helped her ride through her intense orgasm. Breathing heavily she slowly got off hordak and laid on him. They held each other tight sharing a few kisses before entrapta fell asleep. In his arms, he gently stroked her hair and looked at her lovingly. She really did know how to make him feel small but she also knew how to make him feel loved.


	7. A strange backwater planet part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More amnesia hordak also kinda spicy towards the end but not really soooo warning?

He had been thinking about his options since he was first brought to this castle. After the defeat of his dear brother prime. He noticed that the princesses had been accusing him of unfavorable behavior. Though he had no memories of it, the behavior they described did sound like his programming. He could just wait things out, see if he ever could regain his memories. Though it was very unlikely since prime himself did his third reconditioning. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck at that memory, he loved his brother. But prime really knew how to get the job done. And even if he did regain his memories, what next? The young queen said he would be punished for his crimes, would that mean death? He didn’t want to wait and see, if they would actually go that far. He began thinking of escape routes. He had been watching the guards, learning their patterns, learning the patterns of the princesses. Whatever he could observe, he would use to calculate the chances of his escape. But whenever he thought he had it under control,two very specific variables would ruin his plans. The young queen, with her surprise visit teleportations, and the tiny eternian. The young queen’s schedule could easily be learned and he was getting better at seeing the sparkles that would appear when she was about to appear. But the tiny eternian was a force to be reckon with, she was a ball of chaotic and erratic energy. She didn’t follow a pattern, she did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. And she would also spend as much time as she could with him, hoping he would remember her. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The tiny eternian was definitely a problem. Even though he knew how to solve problems, like her, something subconsciously told him to leave her be. He remembers how he even met her. 

After prime was defeated, my brothers and I were made to stand in a row of multiple groups. While we waited, the tiny eternian was walking through the rows holding a purple crystal. When she finally got to me I had no reaction to it, but I was in tranced by it. Then it hit me, an unbelievable headache, so intense it rocked me to my knees. I had absentmindedly knocked the crystal away.

When the horrible headache subsided, he looked up to the worried face of the tiny eternian. Even though she looked concerned she had a glimmer of hope? Shining in her magenta eyes. He shook his head, at the present time, he knew he should have ignored her after his reaction. But she was so persistent, following him around the clone camp. He couldn’t intimidate her away and when he insisted he wasn’t who she was looking for, she would bombard him with charts that proved him wrong. He just wanted to be left alone and mourn with his brothers. He was lying on the bed calculating advance equations to stop thinking of the unbearable loss of prime, when his door was slowly and quietly being opened. He saw the tiny eternian come in with a box, he knew he would regret asking but curiosity killed the cat. “What’s in the box?” He sat up to try to peak from the bed. She smiled, “ I came up with another experiment to see if it could jog your memory!” Ah, this again he thought she’d finally ran out of ideas on how to unlock his memories but here she is again. He laid back down and yawned. “ you should really give this up, I’m a lost cause” he saw her grip tighten on the box and heard her mask go down. His ear twitched from the mood shift. Instead of the hopeful mood she brought with her, she was now deadly determined to ignite his memories. She set the box on the bed and pulled out a thick black cloth. “Can you please cover your eyes with this?” He sighed as he sat back up and covered his eyes. He felt a shift of the bed and could feel her getting something out of the box. “Okay, this test might help jog your memory with smell! I brought a few things from the fright zone you might remember.” He nodded as something was brought close to his nose cavity. It smelled mechanical but didn’t really remind him of anything. The next item smelled sandy, besides making him wanna sneeze, didn’t remind him of anything. He kept smelling more items but nothing worked. Eventually he felt her sit still, he guessed they had gone through the whole box and nothing had worked. They sat there quietly for a bit, he was about to remove his blindfold when he felt her gently grab his arms. Confused, he let her wrap them around herself, as she held him close. She didn’t strike him as the type for physical affection. He didn’t really know what to do as her hug gently tighten while his arms were losely around her. He could feel her rub her face in his chest, and her heavy breathing. A wet spot was slowly gathering on his chest, he realized after her shoulders started shaking, she was most likely crying. His hand absentmindedly started rubbing her back, an action that pulled a gasp for her. He could feel his ear lower as the other one stayed up. He felt her lift from the bed onto his lap as she hugged him tighter. It felt comfortable, she was so warm and with the blindfold on, he had a feeling of vulnerability. He felt her shift again, he could feel her breath tickling him, before he could ask what she was doing. Something soft touched his lips. It was light at first, soft, gentle, it felt nice but he still couldn’t remember her. Then she held his head as she licked his lower lip causing him to gasp as she deepened the kiss. He felt so confused, it felt really nice but it was too soon! He was slowly becoming overwhelmed when he could feel her body pushing his body to the bed. He could feel his claws digging into her clothing and suddenly became aware of how hot he was feeling. He shouldn’t be feeling this at all! He was a horde soldier, a servant of prime! But he was being bewitched by a tiny woman he barely knew! He was officially overwhelmed when he felt their parts grind each other, he started to wonder if they had done activities like this before. Even though his mind was devoid of memories for her, his body definitely remembered her. He gasped as his body was getting sensitive to her touch. He couldn’t handle it anymore as he felt himself shake, his private parts were on fire and he could feel his knees trying to connect but just kept meeting her in the middle. “please stop it’s too much!” His claws were digging into the bed as he felt her sit up on him. He whimpered as his hips pushed up clearly wanting more but the tiny eternian respected his wishes and got off him. He just wanted her to leave now, he felt overwhelmed and embarrassed (and wildly bothered). He didn’t have to voice it though as he felt the bed shift quickly and the door opened and closed. He took off the blindfold and could feel how heated his face was. He needed to figure out how to leave now more then ever, before she corrupted him any further. He felt his heart drumming in his chest, the slight twitching of his body, the way he was breathing heavily. He did know her, even if it was just physically. She was slowly breaking his reconditioning and it scared him. Just what was she to him before? that his own body refuses to forget her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions of stories to write or tips on how to improve my writing in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not much of a writer but fan fictions are supposed to be fun so I’ll definitely be having fun with this and I ship a lot of characters on the show so hope you stick around.


End file.
